poohfandomcom-20200214-history
To Dream the Impossible Scheme
To Dream the Impossible Scheme is the second segment of the seventh episode of the fourth season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on October 19, 1991. Synopsis Gopher's Grandpappy is coming for a visit and when Gopher remembers of how his Grandpappy's life-long dream is to build an above-ground-underground city and to win a "Pewter Pickaxe" contest and so when Grandpa doesn't seem interested anymore, Gopher decides to build the above-ground-underground city himself, to please his Grandpappy, but when he finishes the project it collapses and it leads Gopher to realize that his Grandpappy likes to "dream rather than do" about building the city. Plot As Rabbit tries to plant his prized rutabaga potato, Gopher's Grandpappy comes for a visit leading Gopher to decide to help his Grandpappy accomplish his life-long dream of building an above-ground underground city and to win the "Pewter Pickaxe" contest Gopher is desperate to see him win. When Grandpappy doesn't seem interested in building the city Gopher builds it anyway but the thing collapses and Gopher realizes that his Grandpappy likes to "Dream rather than do" about building the city and Gopher's friends throw a party for Gopher's Grandpa. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Gopher's Grandpappy Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Co-Producer/Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Producer RUSSELL E. MOONEY Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Directors TERENCE HARRISON CHARLES A. NICHOLS BOB TREAT Written by TERRIE COLLINS DEV ROSS With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Grandpappy and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Assistant Producers DONNA ALCOCK SMITH SELMA GLADNEY Storyboard Designers RON CAMPBELL KATHLEEN CARR Storyboard Revisions ELIZABETH CHAPMAN PAULETTE KING Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO Character Designers TOM BIRD KENNY THOMPKINS Prop Designers DENNIS GRECO DAVID MINK Background Stylists HYE COH BILL LORENCZ Color Stylists ROBIN DRAPER MARTA GLODKOWSKA Supervising Timing Director MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors BRIAN RAY WOODY YOCUM Continuity Coordinators MYRNA BUSHMAN BARBARA DONATELLI Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinators LARAINE ARKOW LEONA JERNIGAN MARIE SAGER Archives Supervisor KRISTA BUNN Art Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Sound Effecting Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR JOHN ROYER Post Production Assistant NANCI BATTELLE Production Assistants WILLIAM WAGGONER MICHELLE ROBINSON JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editors CECIL E. BROUGHTON, M.P.S.E. CHARLIE KING, M.P.S.E. Supervising Music Editor BRIAN F. MARS Sound Editors RICK HINSON, M.P.S.E. DAVID LYNCH JERRY WINICKI Dialogue Editors CRAIG PAULSEN ANDY ROSE JENNY HARRISON Assistant Editors JAMES N. HARRISON ROBB S. PAULSEN Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' ''' THOM SHARP Animation Production by HANHO HEUNG-UP CO., LTD. WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. Animators JOHN KIM CHEN SHICHANG BUNIS YANG *. ©1991 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Trivia *The episode title is a spoof on the song for the classic Don Quixote, "To Dream the Impossible Dream" *This is Gopher's Grandpa's final appearance in the franchise. *This episode marks the last time to date in which Gopher's Tunnels are seen. *The Episode is in Helping Others on VHS. *Cecil E. Broughton is Cecil E. Broughton, M.P.S.E. *Last Episode of Dialogue Editor Craig Paulsen. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 4 Category:1991 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS